


Intimate Desires

by madlovve (perfectionisntforme)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, D/s relationship, D/s themes, Dom Beatrice Baudelaire, F/M, Face Slapping, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex Crying, Sub Lemony Snicket, kink gone wrong, kink heavy, strap on, worship kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectionisntforme/pseuds/madlovve
Summary: This started as a series of drabbles about how Beatrice and Lemony got kinky but now it's a whole story about their dynamic that has probably got more emotions than porn at this point.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least three, possibly four chapters planned right now. If you have ideas for kinks or scenes you want me to explore with these two please let me know!

With these sensitive, intimate matters people normally say that they do not remember how it all started. Lemony Snicket, however, was not a normal man and Beatrice Baudelaire was far from a normal woman. The two had gotten together young and had a great number of firsts together. He remembers the first time the first time they kissed and how it was his very first kiss but not hers. He remembers the first time he said I love you, in a handwritten note that he left in her pocket before she left for a week-long mission in Nova Scotia. Lemony Snicket remembers the first time he saw that special smirk that said she had something special for him. 

Lemony was in the lucky position of staring up at Beatrice as she rode him, her hair wild around her in the dim light while it moved freely with her. His hands had a comfortably tight grip on her hips and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Then it happened, he saw her get an idea and watched as she smirked before leaning down and pressing her chest to his so that she could whisper in his ear. “Do you trust me, Lemony?” 

He didn’t stop to think about anything at that moment. He just whispered back an affirmative response, thrusting up into her with another low groan. Dating Beatrice had made him accustomed to a great deal many surprises but he was still unprepared for what she said when she sat back up. “Then stop moving.” Her voice was firm and authoritative now, as she grabbed his hands from her hips and moved them so that he was gripping the headboard above. “Your safe word is Fire.” 

Lemony wasn’t a prude, he knew what a safe word was but that didn’t make him any less surprised. But as Beatrice was staring intently into his eyes he didn’t even think of stopping her. He always wanted whatever she had to give him. “Good Boy.” She spoke after a few moments and Lemony never would have guessed what a strong effect those two little words would have on him. He shuttered underneath her as his grip tightened around the headboard. Just because he didn’t know the effect didn’t mean she hadn’t predicted it. She was wearing a wide self-satisfied smirk now as she leaned in to give him a kiss before whispering to him. “Keep being a good boy and don’t come. Just let me pleasure myself with you.” 

Lemony could have come from those fifteen words alone, but he did as ask and simply laid back and watched as she rode. The first time she came around his cock he had to bite his lip hard as he fought off the urge to come with her, by the third time he was groaning along with her, and by the fifth time he was crying a little bit as he begged to be allowed to come. 

Beatrice proved merciful, moving gently off him and placing herself between his legs so that she could stroke his cock slowly as she placed delicate kisses on him between words. “You are so good for me, Lemony.” She ran her tongue up the length of his cock now and he gave a strangled cry that he briefly worried would worry her neighbors but none of it mattered because she was finally giving him permission to come before wrapping her lips around his cock. Lemony came within seconds of feeling the soft warm heat of her mouth around him. His arms fell away from the headboard and he felt a warm floating feeling he had never felt before. Beatrice was there though, petting his hair and laughing at some joke she was making about how she hoped she wasn’t too hard on him for their first time getting kinky. That night Lemony was far too blissed out to respond but in the years since he has always warmly remembered how good she was at knowing precisely what he would like from day one.


	2. A Hard Days Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some non-sexual praise kink because Lemony deserves it and Beatrice takes care of her man.

The next two weeks after that first night were awful for Lemony Snicket. He had been given two assignments both of which had gone south, a term which here means had put several of his associates and himself in danger with nothing to show for it. His day job was not easy on him either with several writing deadlines and very little time to write. If that was not enough he had also been fighting a cold.

Lemony was in a sour mood, hunched over his typewriter in little more than his undershirt and boxers as he tried to escape the stifling heat of summer in the city. He knew he had started writing when the sun was up, which it no longer was. He was also relatively certain he heard Beatrice come home at some point but he had not acknowledged her presence yet as he continued to write. He heard her setting a plate of food down next to him and he heard himself make a grunt of acknowledgment but his brain wasn’t processing anything past what his fingers were typing.

That was until she managed to cut through all of his brain fog simply by saying his name. It was that tone again, firm and authoritative and demanding his full attention. His head whipped around, his eyes instantly finding hers. “Lemony.” She said his name again, checking to make sure he was truly listening to her. He gave a small nod and her hands reached for his own, slowly moving them off the typewriter. Before he could protest she spoke again “You are done. You are going to eat and then I am going to help you relax.” 

The look from that night two weeks ago was back in her eyes and even when his brain was screaming that he couldn’t stop writing yet he found himself nodding, agreeing to the commands he had been given. There was food on the plate and he remembers eating it but he couldn’t tell you any details about that food because as he ate she was running her fingers through his hair, gently anchoring his brain to the stillness. Beatrice was talking to him, rattling on about the day she had spent with R. He closed his eyes and listened to the story, finally feeling his heart rate slow and his muscles grow loose. 

 

At some point, Beatrice took the plate out of his hands and led him to the couch. She sat as graceful as ever daintily crossing her legs at the knee and staring up at him. “Kneel?” Her authoritative tone wavered ever so slightly as he watched her bite her lip. He hesitated himself for a moment, this was all new to him but that was clearly more than just bedroom games. It still took him only seconds to kneel down in front of her. A small, pleased smile came across her face as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Good Boy.”

There it was again, the gentle euphoria and the way it made everything inside him feel perfect. Her fingers were running through his hair again as she continued to praise him. “You can’t work yourself so hard, Lemony. You are still only human. Working yourself until you are disassociated like this accomplishes nothing but adding to your stress and misery.” He knew she was right, but now his eyes were getting heavy and he could feel the ache in his muscles. He slumped against her more and more as time went on, she never stopped speaking though. 

At some point he stirred, realizing that he had fallen asleep with his head on Beatrice’s knee. He looked up to find she herself was asleep sitting up on the couch. He moves slowly, both due to the deep ache in his knees and out of a desire to not disturb her. Lemony moved gingerly as he leaned over her and picked her up bridal style. Beatrice stirred in his arms, snuggling into his chest. 

He knew he wanted them to talk the next day, about how she had known exactly what he didn’t know he needed but for now, he laid her gently in bed, taking care to pull the blankets up around her and place a kiss on her forehead before joining her in bed. He fell asleep, this time with his arms wrapped around the love of his life thinking about how perfect she was.


	3. I should've worshiped her sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemony and Beatrice have some fun negotiating some kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I am the actual worst at writing dialogue so sorry if this chapter is really weak. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Lemony Snicket wakes up the next morning with his mind already on a mission. It’s early enough that Beatrice is still snoring softly next to him as he does his best to successfully pull away from her and out of bed. His knees still ache from kneeling so long but for the first time in recent days, he feels as though he is thinking clearly and he even finds himself whistling in the shower. 

Lemony’s first instinct is to research, but he has a distinct feeling that it may be hard to find non-pornographic material explaining the sublime bliss he felt simply by Beatrice taking firm yet tender care of him both in the bedroom and out of it. He also knew that whatever information he could find would be best served to him outside of a VFD library. 

He headed downtown into the heart of the city, the Municipal District and to the public library. He gave a polite nod to the librarian at the front desk before heading up to the second floor and to the computers that were hidden away behind the tall stacks of local history books. Lemony gave another polite nod to the local pervert that you can find at any well-hidden public computer and tried his best not to think about how today he was also playing the role of local pervert. 

Lemony normal loathed computers, especially computers in libraries, but for this kind of intimate research, he thought that the useless machine might for once be of use. Sure enough, he found it easy to fall down a rabbit hole of exactly what he wanted to know. He was able to find a great deal of information, both about things that scared him and made him want to shut the computer off at once and about things that scared him in a way that made him want to run straight home to Beatrice and beg for them to try. 

Two hours later with a few new interesting pages of notes in his commonplace book, he did turn the computer off but he did not head straight back to Beatrice. Instead, he stopped over at her favorite donut shop, picking up donuts and coffee for them both. When he got back to Beatrice’ apartment he found his partner still in bed, but this time she was sitting up amongst the pillow with a well-worn novel. She looked like a goddess to him, completely deserving of his worship and he had every intention to make sure she knew how much he wanted to worship her.

“There are donuts and coffee in the kitchen if I can tempt you to join me for some coffee and contemplation?” Lemony was leaning against the door frame, a rare true smile gracing his face as he stared at Beatrice. 

The responding laughter was music to his ears. “Does what we are contemplating have anything to do with what stole you away from me so early this morning?” She placed her bookmark back in its new place and let the book itself take her place amongst the pillows as she left the bed, coming over to Lemony and leaning up to kiss him. “I was worried I had lost you to your own madness again.” 

Lemony let himself get lost in kissing Beatrice for several moments before she pulled back and pulled him back down to earth and the matter at hand. “Our contemplation is both related to the empty bed and my madness, or rather your ability to cure it.” They had made their way to the kitchen, Beatrice hopping up to sit on the counter next to the donut box as Lemony sat in one of the two dining room chairs that were squeezed into the small eat-in kitchen. “ I uh- I spent the morning reading about-” He could feel how burning hot his cheeks were now and she was wearing such a sly, knowing smile but saying nothing in a way that was only making his anxiety rise. “I spent the morning reading about BDSM.” He tried to sound as a matter of fact about it has he could but he still found himself staring at his feet. 

Beatrice was still wearing that beautiful expression that sometimes made him think she might be able to read his thoughts. “Is that so?” She said with a gasp, pretending to sound scandalized. “And what did you learn about such a daring subject matter?” 

Lemony let himself take a long sip of his coffee, he thought about what to say. He could have taken out his commonplace book and gone over the various bullet points he had made but he knew Beatrice always did love a sweeping romantic speech. “I don’t want to worship you, I need to worship. The thought of serving you, of being the ability to obey and trust you is exquisite to me. I have already been lucky enough to trust you with my life on many a mission for our organization and it has shown me time and time again that there is no creature on the earth lovelier or more powerful than you. I would follow any rule you give me and kneel at your feet daily if you would allow me the honor.” 

The speech was enough to move her, quite literally causing her to leap off her perch and stand in front of him. “Lemony Snicket. Kiss. Me.” Her tone was the authoritative tone that had sparked his whole speech and he moved to his feet and gathered her up in his arms to kiss her senseless. They made love with her sitting in the kitchen table and him standing between her legs as her nails ran over his bare chest over and over until he wasn’t sure if he was moaning from the pleasure of her heat around his cock or the pain of her nails. 

Later when they were sweaty and drinking cold coffee they talked again. This time they talked about actual service and what that could even look like for them. Consistent rules would be hard to make work with their various assignments but Lemony agreed to officially move into Beatrice’ apartment and she agreed that he would be Hers, whatever that looked like for them.


	4. That looks tasty, That looks plenty, This is hungry work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wonderful worship kink for our newly formed dynamic

It was challenging to find time to spend developing the new found dynamic. Their beloved secret organization would always be the true mistress in the relationship between Beatrice and Lemony. They were making it work though, it was the little things that they had snuck into their complicated routines. Lemony made the coffee now every morning, making sure Beatrice got the first cup. When a delicate research mission kept Lemony at headquarters for three days he sent her a coded message via crow every twelve hours like clockwork. There were no hard and fast rules, simply one agreed upon directive. Beatrice had the power and it was Lemony’s job to worship. They both acted as they saw fit with the directive in mind. 

Lemony had always seen Beatrice as a goddess amongst mortals and had always thought of himself as particularly blessed to be so close to her. He still could not put into words the effect she had on him. She had always had an aura of bliss to her, that made it so that he was permanently transfixed by her. And now, with the shared secret that he was Hers in every sense of the word, it was like a calming steady weight on his soul. He felt permanently at home with her even when she was not by his side. 

It was late when Beatrice and Lemony got back to the shared apartment, summer was ending and the night air was chilled enough that he had draped his suit jacket over her dainty shoulders as the two had walked home from the theatre that night. It was a rare opportunity where neither of them was in the show or receiving coded messages from it. They had simply chosen to go see a touring production. 

Beatrice looked stunning as always, her dress had gold stitching that caught every light in every room and kept forcing Lemony’s eyes to stare. The skirt was the style that flared out away from her, meaning that when he placed his hand delicately on her knee during the show he had been able to let his fingers skitter across the soft bare flesh of her lower thigh. The bodice was cut low enough that he had seen several men and women alike get distracted by her cleavage, it made him feel proud that she was choosing to hold on to his arm when everyone at the theatre’s bar had kept there eyes glued to her.

Thanks to the several drinks they had both had they were laughing and light on their feet as they entered the apartment. Lemony could feel how the liquor was making him bold and when he closed the door to the apartment behind them he used his grip on Beatrice’ hand to spin her in front of him and back her up against the door, his lips attacking hers as though he was a dying man and she was his last meal. 

The young couple stayed that way for a few moments before Beatrice placed one hand squarely on Lemony’s chest. “Down Boy.” She was doing her best not to sound breathless from the enthusiastic way they had been kissing just moments earlier. 

Lemony was on his knees in a moment, kneeling in front of Beatrice as his eyes watched her walk around him and across the small living room. She kicked her heels off before opening the bedroom door and sitting down on the edge of their bed. “Well? Aren’t you going to join me in the bedroom, Mr. Snicket?” 

Lemony thought briefly about crawling to the bedroom but he was certain it would look hilarious and only work to ruin his suit pants. Instead, he quickly got up to his feet and followed the same path she had taken to the bedroom, kicking his shoes off as well before returning to his rightful spot kneeling in front of Beatrice. He moved forward so that he was kneeling between her legs, his hands coming up to rest on her thighs, going delicately up under her skirt until his thumbs were stroking the skin right where her panties ended. 

“You look stunning tonight, Beatrice.” He placed a kiss on her knee, gently nosing her legs apart so that he could place a line of kisses halfway up her thigh. “You were distracting to myself our fellow theatre goers.” He had really enjoyed the show, but the entire night he had been thinking about being between her legs like this. Lemony kept kissing further up her thigh, causing her legs to spread more until he was finally kissing her center through the black lace of her panties. “I am going to worship you tonight, my goddess.” 

In a few seconds, flat Beatrice was kicking her panties off wildly and using a firm grip on Lemony’s hair to pull him in until his tongue was against her clit as she fell back flat on the bed. Her grip on his hair remained firm as she used him to find her release.

Lemony relished in the feeling of being so clearly under her control, even enjoying the slight tinge of pain as her grip in his hair kept tightening as used his tongue to worship her. He stayed there with his mouth on her until she was writhing away from him, over sensitive due to the nine orgasms he had been happy to help her achieve. When her hand finally left his hair he rose to his feet. He felt like an absolute degenerate as he wiped her juices off the back of his hand, but the sight of her flushed and panting sprawled out on the bed looked like a work of art.


	5. Sweet and right and merciful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice plans a scene for them and things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The was one of the earliest chapter ideas I had for this fic. I really wanted to show a scene going a little wrong without the trust being broken. A real part of kink and D/s relationships is dealing with when something is too much for either the Dom or the sub. 
> 
> And don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be up by the end of Monday since this one ends on somewhat of a cliffhanger. Ten points to the house of whoever can guess the next part of Beatrice' plan.

Lemony wasn’t sure how long Beatrice had been planning this night but it was clear that she had quite the plan tucked away in her back pocket. He had come home to an empty apartment but her plan had already started. There was a note on the table with a short to-do list for him. The first bullet point was simply to shower. 

Lemony would never have said he took long showers but tonight he found himself rushing. There was no mention of how long he should take him to complete her list but he had a distinct feeling that she would be displeased if the list was not completed when she came home. The next bullet point simply said not to dress, followed by the bullet point to wait kneeling next to their bed. Lemony was pleasantly surprised that she had left a particularly fluffy new pillow next to the bed for him. 

He wasn’t waiting long, somehow she had, of course, managed to time it all perfectly so that he was waiting just long enough that his cock was half hard against his thigh from thoughts of what could be next but not so long that he felt stiff. He heard the apartment door and his head whipped around to watch as she entered the apartment. She was carrying a plain black bag with red tissue paper sticking out of the top. She was dressed like nothing he had ever seen before. Her dress was tight black leather, drawing his eyes immediately to her hips and thighs and he quickly felt his cock getting harder. She always looked like perfection but this was almost too much, he was rendered speechless. 

Beatrice gave him a little wave as she walked through the apartment and into the bedroom. She leaned over him, grasping his jaw firmly in one hand before leaning in, first pressing a small, kiss against his temple. “Mine. My good boy, so pretty and patient for me.” She spoke briefly before kissing him firmly on the lips. Her words made him let out a pained whine against his lips. He felt so lucky to be here with her and so eager to see what she had planned for him. 

It didn’t take long before she had him flat on the bed, his hands tied above him with longs widths of silk she had produced from the black bag. Beatrice had made him watch as she slowly peeled herself out of the dress. Lemony was would never complain about having his love naked in front of him but he did find himself trying to think of further reasons for her to wear the dress. 

Once, Beatrice, had herself undressed for him it didn’t take long for her to straddle him, stroking his cock lazily in her hand as she gave him firm orders that he was not to come inside her tonight. She had bigger surprises in store for him later. Only when she was done speaking did she finally press his cock against her slick heat and slide down over him. It had been impossible for Lemony to stay quiet through such pleasure and it wasn’t long before they were both moaning wantonly as she rode him hard. Her hands placed firmly on his chest. 

It was clear to see that this part of the night was for her pleasure and hers alone. She had her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth poking out and biting her lower lip firmly as she rode hard. It wasn’t long before her head was rolling back as she came around him before letting herself fall forward on his chest. “I’m so lucky to have such a devoted pet to use, and so pretty.” She giggled in her post orgasm bliss as she stroked his face gently. Lemony would never freely admit it but he found himself nuzzling back against her hand. 

As Beatrice slowly sobered up after her orgasm she stopped talking and started pressing kisses against his neck, rolling her hips to give herself more pleasure as her lips made their way down his nack and to his chest. Her kisses quickly turned to small nips that made him yelp and thrust up into her before changing once more into long hard bites. She was marking her territory on his chest and the knowledge of the dark marks he would find in the mirror the next morning had him panting as he struggled not to come. 

She sat back up, straining her back and shaking out her hair as she stared down at his chest and her marks darkening upon it. “My pet is so good for me. I know it’s hard for you not to come when I use you but I promise it will all be worth it later tonight.” She was stroking his face again and Lemony was biting his lip as he stared up at him. “I like getting to use you, I like seeing your devotion to me put to the test.” She punctuated this with a hard roll hard her hips before pulling her hand back and slapping his face.

There was a flash of pain he wasn’t expecting and he knew she was stilling talking to him but it all came in as fuzz after that. It took a few months for the weight of what had been a gentle slap to catch up to his brain and before he could stop himself he was crying and Beatrice was frozen in place. “Lemony, baby. I need you to talk to me? Was that okay?” 

Lemony could feel how tense Beatrice was, not daring to move at all as she waited for his response. He wasn’t sure why he was crying or why he couldn’t stop but after a few moments, he was able to at least find words again. “I’m good.” His voice was a little broken and certainly didn’t make him sound good but he still felt okay, the crying felt good. “Not a hit me again kind of good, but an I would be a little cross if you stopped us now kind of good.” His voice began more confident as he spoke and the crying gradually stopped. 

Beatrice breathed a sigh of relief as she reached out to wipe away his tears. “Whatever you need, Lemony. I’m here to take care of you, always, my pet.” She stroked the cheek she had hit gently again and lemony nuzzled back to her, a quiet confirmation that they were okay. “I’m going to untie your hands now baby, we don’t have to stop but I want to feel you touch me.” She removed the silk and rubbed his wrists gently for a moment before dropping the fabric off the bed. 

Lemony thrust himself up into her, setting a much slower pace than she had earlier as his hands came to stoke over her hips and thighs wordlessly appreciating everything about her. He felt deeply lucky to be here and to feel as safe as he always did in her care. 

“You can come anytime you want if you would like to end the evening plans early and continue tomorrow, or we can keep going as planned tonight, baby. Whatever you want.” Beatrice laid out his options as she sped up their pace, her voice breathy as she enjoyed herself on top of him. 

“I want whatever you have planned for me, tonight, my darling. I trust you always.”


	6. Offer me that deathless death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is the main event.

“I want whatever you have planned for me, tonight, my darling. I trust you always.” Lemony slipped his hands up from her hips and over her stomach until he was cupping her breasts and dragging his thumbs slowly across her nipples. He wasn't sure how much longer her plans would allow him to be touching her and he planned to savor the experience. He watched her breathe in a long shuttering breath as her eyes drifted shut. 

“I’m so lucky to have a good boy like you, Lemony.” Her praise sent shivers down his spine and produced a small whine from the back of his throat. “I know you like hearing that. You like knowing that your worship is appreciated.” Beatrice placed her hands on either side of his head, giving Lemony’s mouth unrestricted access to her breasts. A fact that he was all too excited to take full advantage of as his mouth immediately wrapped around one of her nipples, his tongue laving over it expertly and it didn’t take long for Beatrice’ praise to turn to nonsensical babbling as he brought her to her second orgasm on the night shuddering atop him. He pressed gentle kisses over the column of her neck, his fingers running through her hair as he waited for her to come back to him after her orgasm. 

After some time had passed she moved slowly up and off of him before laying back on the bed next to him, curling up with her head on his chest and big, brown eyes staring up at him. “I am so lucky to have someone who trusts me so much.” She leaned in to kiss him briefly on the lips. “I have big plans for you tonight, Lemony. We are going to try something new.” He could hear the excitement in Beatrice’ voice and could see the way she was practically vibrating out of excitement. She was adorable and perfect and he was in awe of her. 

“Remember, last week? When we went to see ‘A Street Car Named Desire’ and I convinced you to have a few drinks with me?” She had insisted he let himself truly relax for once. He rarely drank but that night he had three Old Fashions and had ended the night with his between her thighs feeling like the luckiest man in the world, which is to say he remembered and told her so. 

The memory had her giggling again “Well, after that. After you had worked your magic and we were laying here like this, and I was doing this-” She reached down and took his cock in her hand stroking him gently as she spoke. “And I was talking to you about how badly I wanted to fuck you.” Lemony’s hips thrust up into her hand hard. 

He did remember that conversation, he remembered her hot breath against his eat and how good her voice had sounded. Most of all he remembered the filth she had been saying as she asked him how he would feel if she fucked his ass. He had been a whimpering, begging mess withing moments and tonight was no different. He had to bite his lip to try and keep himself from coming at the thought of it. “Fuck, Bea… please?” He wasn’t sure if he was begging to come or begging for the fantasy. 

Beatrice looked downright proud of herself pulling her hand off his cock and pressing a kiss to his chest as she listened to him whining at the loss of her touch. “I went shopping today. I picked up some things I felt we needed. I already showed you the dress and the scarves.” She was making her way across the room to the mysterious black bag. She reached into the red tissue paper and pulled out a blue, glittering cock. Lemony felt himself flush bright red, as she grinned mischievously and pulled out a matching midnight blue leather harness. “I said I have big plans for you tonight.” He could tell she was holding back her giggles but he was too distracted by thoughts of what was to come to properly drone on about how adorable she was. 

She made her way back over the bed, placing the ever-distracting cock on the bed next to him as she got herself into the harness. Lemony’s mind was racing with future possibilities, she was truly magnificent. It was barely a week ago when they talked about his and now here she was making the fantasy a reality. She was a truly remarkable woman and Lemony was immediately aware of how he felt he wasn’t doing enough to have earned this. 

“Lemony.” He was pulled out of his thought spiral by the authoritative tone that was always quick to get his attention. “Not too much?” She spoke softly, reaching out to pet his face, a gentle reminder that it was allowed to be too much. It wasn’t though, and he quickly said as much as his eyes took in the sight of her in the harness with the brightly colored cock jutting out excitedly at him. At his affirmative response, she grinned taking his hand and tugging him until he was sitting up. “Good boy, Suck my cock.” 

The command went straight to his cock as he gave a rather undignified moan while situating himself closer to the edge of the bed. In his head, he took a brief moment to lament his lack of experience with anyone not named Beatrice but he reminded himself to get scared later. He placed on hand against the bare flesh and leaned into. He let his tongue dart out and he wasn’t sure what he was expecting when his tongue touched the glittering cock but he still managed to be surprised for a moment. The silicon had an odd taste but he didn’t stop to meditate on that, instead, he opened his mouth and took the perfectly shaped head of the cock in his mouth.

Beatrice took his eagerness as a good sign and placed one of her hands firmly on the back of his skull, experimenting with a small shallow thrust as she enjoyed her view of Lemony Snicket giving his first blowjob. “Lemony, You look so pretty sucking my cock.” The sentence was punctuated with a slightly deeper thrust that caused him to falter for a moment, but he quickly picked his rhythm back up, breathing deeply through his nose as he slowly worked more of the cock into his mouth. “Such a good boy getting my cock ready for your ass.” That caused him to moan around the cock in his mouth, his toes curling surprising himself by how much he was enjoying this. 

She moved her hand out of his hair and down to his shoulder as she gently pulled back, removing the cock from his mouth. “As pretty as you are sucking my cock baby, I need to get your ass ready now. Lay back down on your stomach, baby.” She made her way across the room, snatching a small bottle of lube out of the back before making her way back over to the bed. “Tell me, if this stops being fun, Lemony.” Her tone was firm again. This is only fun when it’s pleasurable.” 

He made a small affirmative noise, too busy in anxious anticipation of the upcoming event to truly speak. Beatrice opened the lube, spreading a generous amount onto her fingers before reaching beneath his cheeks and pressing one finger firmly into him. She was almost surprised by how easy it was. She was worried that he would be too tense but instead, her slender finger slid into the first knuckle with little resistance, wringing the most beautiful unbridled moan from her lover. It wasn’t long before she had her finger all the way inside him, she had always been a quick study and this was no exception. She easily found his prostate and had him rutting his cock eagerly against the bed.

With a gentle reminder that he was absolutely not allowed to come yet, she gave him what he wanted and started to ease in a second finger. This time she wasn’t surprised by how easily he took it or by how wantonly he moaned for her. She drew out their prep time, they both were clearly enjoying the new sensations as she finger fucked him open for her. Finally, after several minutes of watching him writhe on her fingers, she was sure that they could finally move on to the main event. 

Beatrice removed her fingers slowly, loving the way Lemony’s back arched as his ass tried to stop her. She moved quickly to straddle his thick thighs, immediately thankful for her flexibility. She reached for the lube again, pouring a little over the silicone of her cock before working it fully into place with her hand. “Are you ready for me to fuck your ass baby?” She heard him give another moan of approval, she briefly considered making him say it aloud but decided to save the power trip for later. She took her time lining her cock up with his hole before pushing in. There was only a little more resistance this time, but Lemony seemed to thoroughly be enjoying himself as she watched his knuckles turn white as his grip on the sheets tightened the more of her cock she worked into his ass. 

It wasn’t long before her hands were gripping his hips and her thrust were coming faster. Lemony’s head was tossed back and he was moaning loud enough that she knew for certain that some neighbor would put an angry letter under her door tomorrow. It was worth it though, he looked so beautiful as she fucked him. Beatrice reached forward with one hand wrapping her fist firmly around his cock and the noise that come from his throat sounded as though he was in pain. “Come for me.” It was clearly a command as she quickened the movements of her cock inside of him. A command he was eager to follow, shouting her name loudly for all to hear as his come made a mess of the duvet beneath him.


End file.
